universalstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Tip Tucci
Gratuity "Tip" Tucci is the deuteragonist of the film, Home and the protagonist of the series Home: Adventures with Tip and Oh. In the movie she is voiced by the singer Rihanna and is the daughter of Lucy Tucci (voiced by Jennifer Lopez). Background Tip was originally from Barbados. She, her mother, and Pig moved to Chicago, Illinois, United States. It is currently unknown where her father is. Personality Tip is a brave, smart and caring girl. She is also determined and resourceful. Gratuity was at first suspicious of Oh upon first meeting him, but has warmed up to him over time eventually becoming his best friend In the end, She wears red Converse sneakers. In the Netflix series, Tip is somewhat more reckless and impulsive than her original collected personality in the film. Appearance Short dark curly hair, green eyes, dark skin, casual clothing DreamWorks Home, Home Adventures With Tip & Oh. Biography in Home Tip is a 12 year old spunky girl who unexpectedly comes across the lost Boov alien named Oh. The two of them don't get along at first, but they become best friends at the end of the movie. Evading the police, bad guys, and other obstacles during their travels. TV Series Gratuity "Tip" Tucci is the protagonist in the series Home: Adventures with Tip and Oh. She is voiced by Rachel Crow. Background Personality Tip is a fun, sassy, funny, stubborn, but smart girl who is friends with Oh, and she loves her car Slushious and her mom, Lucy Tucci. She has a bully and mean girl named Pom Pom Pappernacky. In the episode "Boy Boy Girl Band", she has a crush on her boyfriend Trystane. Appearance Tip has brown hair that is tied up into a ponytail with her orange scrunchie. She wears a green shirt with blue pants and red and white sneakers. Quotes *"You can do that?" *"Captain Smek is an idiot" *"It's called dancing!" *"You are a terrible driver!" *"What did you do to my car?!?!?" *"Smell you later!" *''skeptical'' Yeah, well... Pig is better. *''finding out Oh was trying to ditch her'' You were gonna ditch me?! *''she sees Oh turn green when he lies, angrily'' Every time you lie, you turn GREEN! *''Oh, realizing the truth'' My mom's not on that ship, is she? YOU PROMISED TO HELP ME FIND HER AND YOU'RE LEAVING?! You lied to me. *"Hey, you know what. Boov rhymes with 'groove'. Shake your Boov thang" *"This is Gonna Be Sweet!" Gallery Trivia *In the book, Tip didn't openly call herself "Gratuity." Her mom thought it meant something else (we never learned what that was). Also, the process of learning how to use Slushious is longer. *Tip was originally to be a white girl, but was then changed to black. * She has a liking of baby ducks. * She wore a green shirt in the TV series, instead of a sweater. * She formerly hates puppies or dogs, but finally she loved them k